Dreams In The Void
by XxPurpleAngelxX
Summary: A story request by Bighead98. Sora's journey is an AU of KH 3D that follows Roxas through the video game worlds of the dream realm. During this, he finds out about Xehanort's plans for Sora and gets to him before Sora's heart falls into Darkness.
1. Safe

Yen Sid just explained to Sora and Riku about the Dream Eaters."Now go fourth and find out Xehanort's plan. Traver through different worlds. Lock the sleeping keyholes, once they're locked the worlds won't remain in slumber."

At first Sora wasn't to sure about the worlds being in slumber. To him it doesn't seem safe. Will he be safe sense the worlds are asleep? What if he falls asleep, would it be safe for him to go to these worlds?

Sora just wants to be safe, yes his keyblade protects him, but he wants to be safe without his keyblade, he wants every world to be normal. No darkness just light, no more cloaked figures.

Sleeping worlds? It seems risky. Everybody must be sleeping. Which is worse Heartless filling the worlds or the worlds sleeping?

Sora's the one who will figure it out. Its is duty to bring everything back into light. Nobodycould touch his heart, he's full of light! Someday the Nobodies would like to get their hearts back and live in the light. They live in darkness, because its there way of getting their hearts back and they'll remain in the light. Sora did his duty, and the Nobodies no longer live. He saved the worlds from the Nobodies before they could take over and fill it with darkness.

Sora just wants the worlds to live in peace, not to go fight off evil and risking his life, but its worth it for everybody, plus he wants to be safe in those worlds that he's going to.

Not just him that wants to be safe; those people that remain living in those worlds wants to be safe, they don't want to live in fear.

The Keyblade Master everybody counts on them, he does his job well.

Hopefully this is the last time that darkness will enter their worlds. He's sick of the plans that those cloaked figures have. He wants to end them all! People will no longer will live in darkness and in fear.

If he defeats Xehanort, maybe there'll be no more darkness and the worlds will remain safe... safe. Sora doesn't remember when was the last time he felt safe.

The worlds aren't safe, he never feels safe. All the worlds dwell in darkness. Sora fights for safety, and light.

He often wonders about his Nobody Roxas. Is he safe living in darkness? He someday wants to meet him, and take me out of the darkness and bring him into the light, maybe Roxas would want to meet Sora too.

Everybody in the Organization is gone, except for Roxas. He must be lonely living in that The World That Never Was. Be must be sick of the darkness, he once did however leave the Organization because he fought Xion.

He once was safe and he once lived in the light, but his old friend Axel took it away from him.

Maybe its better to be safe, if you chose the right path. Which is the right path, light or darkness?

Light is the path to safety, and you'll fight for your friends and fight off the darkness and restore peace to the worlds.

Darkness is the path to evil. You plot evil with a group to take the light from everyone and fill the worlds with darkness, but you never win. Light always wins.

Light is the right path.


	2. Sora Falls Asleep

Sora and Riku were in Gummy Ship flying in the sky. Sora didn't get why the words are asleep. His question in how did they fall asleep? Xehanort must have something to do with it, but why is he putting these worlds into slumber?

"First stop, Travelers Town," Riku said.

"Why there?"

"We're going to all the worlds remember?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah." Sora was remaining in his thoughts. Maybe him and Riku will get answers of why the worlds are asleep.

Sora let out a sigh as he moved in his seat to make himself comfortable. He just can't stop thinking about the worlds and wonders what Xehanort's plan is.

"Are you okay?"

Sora nodded, and he began to get lost in his thoughts. What does Xehanort want with these worlds to make them asleep? What is he planning? Is him and Riku going to fall asleep? "Do you think we'll fall asleep in those worlds?"

"I don't think so. We'll be fine." Riku lowered the ship to land safely on the ground.

They hopped out of the ship and went on there way. "Sora, we're gonna have to split up. "

"I'll take the first District, " Sora said as he took off running.

Sora was looking around, he saw nothing. "There's nothing to fight?" He took another step and cute animals appeared known as the Dream Eaters.

"Whoa!" He summoned his keyblade.

Suddenly a boy around his age with orange spiky hair. Sora noticed him.

"Dream Eaters," he said as he fought some.

"Weird name."

"Not me them."

Sora laughed. "Right, I knew that."

Together they fought the Dream Eaters, and they disappeared.

"The names Neku."

"I'm Sora."

Suddenly somebody in a black cloak appears. Watching the two boys.

Neku garled at the figure, Sora looked in his direction. The figure hit Sora with ice, and Sora fell to the ground.

"Hey! You're not spouse to hurt him, we made a deal!" Neku runs up to him and grabs his arm.

"Wait Neku, those guys are dangerous! " Sora rose from the ground and he was about to attack him, but he got sleepy. "Why am I so sleepy?" He then collapsed to the ground.

The cloaked figure pushed Neku off and he disappeared. "Ugh!"

Riku suddenly appears and he saw his best friend lying on the ground. "Sora!" He ran over to him.

Neku saw him and he walked over to him. "The cloaked guy made him fall asleep."

"What cloaked guy?"

"You don't need to know."

"What do I do to wake up Sora?" Riku asked.

Suddenly Sora is fading in the darkness. "What's going on?" Riku asked.

"You have to travel to other worlds to find his body, you have to find his Nobody."

"Thanks!" Riku took off running and into his ship, it hovered in the sky. "I'm coming Sora!"


End file.
